An Alpha's Choice
by Black Queen 13
Summary: Jake thinks he's finally got this whole 'wolf' thing sorted out. He's starting high school and with his best friend by his side, nothing can stop him. That is until the new Alpha in town turns up in his class ... will he be able to resist this new found attraction for his superior or could this potentially cause an internal war? Oh and did we mention the new Alpha's male?


"Mum! I'm gunna be late! We need to go, like, NOW!" To be honest I don't really know what else I expected from her. In my whole 17 years of knowing her, she had not once been on time for anything. I think dad once told me she was even late for their wedding so I guess I should expect it by now.

"Alright, Jake! I'm coming now! God, calm down. You'll get worry lines" she winked at me as she walked down the stairs towards me.

"Don't even joke about that. That's just not even funny!" I squealed at her, running frantically to the mirror to check my eyes. My mother, Karen, though always late to everything, never failed to amaze me. She knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to winding me up, one of the many traits I'd managed to pick up from her over the years. To be fair we were pretty much alike in every way, apart from how we looked. She was small, brunette, with dark chocolate brown eyes and curves to die for; while I was tall and lanky, with jet black hair and deep blue eyes that went grey when I felt particularly shit. To be honest though that's the same with all wolves, the only difference being what colour your eyes are to begin with. So I guess the blue bit of my eyes are what distance me from the crazy woman I call mother.

After evaluating my eyes and relaxing when I saw that my flawless skin was still just that, flawless, I turned around to see her in hysterics at the bottom of the stairs. God did she not realise what crows-feet would do to me!

"Mother can we just leave now. I'm going to be late. Again." I kept my voice as dead-pan as I could, hoping she might actually take me seriously, but the image of your mum rolling around on the floor with mascara streaks streaming down her face was simply too comical.

"Alright, alright." She sighed loudly, staggered to her feet while gripping the banisters for support and by the looks of it, tried desperately not to fall on her bum. "Why are you so intent on getting there anyway? I thought you hated college."

There, I have to admit she's not wrong. I never really know what it is about me that turns people off, my good looks, my stonking sense of humour, the illuminated sign above me head that says 'please kick me in the ass' but whatever it is, my school life has always been a living hell. From as far back as I can remember people just don't take to me – guys especially. I mean I have a few girl mates who are totally lush and would stick with me through everything but it's not the same. And as far as my love life goes, well there isn't one. Girls don't tend to see me in 'that way' which makes finding a mate virtually impossible. I'm always 'the best friend' or 'it's not you it's me' or simply, 'you're weird'. But I had this immense feeling that for some reason today would be different. Call it a sixth sense but I genuinely had a cloud 9 buzz going on about today and I was not gunna knock it!

"Oh no reason, just feel in the mood for learning!" I put on my best country-bumpkin voice and punched the air in front of us as we walked to the car, causing my mum to burst out into hysterics again. Ok, maybe not the best timing for that…

"Have a good day honey!" mum lunged for my cheek as I quickly grabbed my bag and clambered out of the car, my elegance and grace totally forgotten in this moment of panic.

"Yeah alright …" I called over my shoulder as I hurried rapidly from the car, desperately trying not to show that this crazy lady was actually related to me. I slowed down once I was up the college steps and in through the great double doors that led to the 'grand' hall way. They say grand because it's lined with trophies and other tacky stuff that shines but in reality it's just a done-up school hallway.

As I'd expected, class had already started meaning yes, I would be getting yet ANOTHER detention. Just one of many tardy slips to add to my collection, courtesy of my darling mother. I had bio first and this was literally the only class I have where one of my girls isn't there to give me the latest gossip, making it incredibly hard to justify not skipping. But my buzz was still going strong so figured why waste it wandering around aimlessly for an hour.

I made my way along the corridor to my bio class and hovered in front of the door. A weird smell had crept across the glass pane of the door. And when I say weird I mean totally mind numbingly gorgeous! My bio room never smelt like this! I would definitely remember that! I took a deep breath in and filled my head with the intoxicating smell that ploughed through my nostrils. Whatever it was, I was gunna get me some! I flung the door open and marched into the room, totally forgetting that actually there was a class going on in here.

"Ah, Mr Lenix. So glad you finally decided to join us. I do hope my class didn't interrupt with one of your many previous engagements?" Mr Jones drawled as I stopped dead in my tracks, gorgeous smell long gone. The class sniggered behind me and I snapped out of my daze.

"Course not sir, was just powdering my nose" giving him my best curtsy and a flutter of my eyelashes, a move I've had perfected since the 9th grade. Mr Jones rolled his eyes and waved to my seat telling me to see him after, something I had no intention of doing what so ever. God I'm such a bad boy.

I moved quickly to my stool as Mr J returns to explaining some seriously technical stuff about how shifting works and how the body changes during transformation. Would have thought it was obvious personally. Crack, crunch, ow, wolf! Simple. Then suddenly there it was again, that aroma of spice and jasmine and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on that drove my hormones wild. I hadn't smelt anything like this before and oh my god I swear I was getting hard just breathing! Not something you really want while 1) standing in front of your peers and teacher or 2) while wearing seriously tight skinnies! Shutting my eyes I followed my nose and walked headlong into a desk, my books toppling from my hand and cascading down onto my awaiting foot.

"Shit!" I bent down to retrieve the scattered papers, feeling the redness already rising in my cheeks as I tried to keep my cool, and hide my rather spectacular hard-on at the same time (which I'm quite proud of myself).

"You alright down there?" My eyes shot up to the sound of an angel talking just above my head and there they were, the most gorgeous and hypnotic green eyes I'd ever locked in on in my life.


End file.
